Enseñanzas
by Ekhi
Summary: Rick ha perdido el norte pero hay alguien que no va a lanzar la toalla con él.


**Disclaimer:** El crack corre por mis venas, no el de fumar. Ni la serie, ni los comics me pertenecen. Por tener, tengo poco así que… Vamos, que hago eso porque hoy creo que toca algo de viento sur y pasa lo que pasa.

**Sumario**: Rick ha perdido el norte pero hay alguien que no va a lanzar la toalla con él.

**Advertencias:** Esto es crack.

Perdonad las erratas, zarpas varias.

* * *

Había demasiada tensión en sus hombros, demasiados pensamientos oscuros enraizándose con la materia gris de su cerebro, devorándolo a cada segundo que pasaba. Se estaba perdiendo en la ira, en el dolor, en el ansia de la sangre. Algunos podrían decir que era parte de la supervivencia, pero se equivocaban.

No tenían por qué tener un corazón oscuro, o el cuerpo cubierto de vísceras y sangre ajenas para poder seguir caminando ese mundo que ya no les pertenecía. Él era claro ejemplo de ello.

Cierto que durante un tiempo hubiera caminado la misma senda que Rick había avanzado a pasos agigantados desde que se habían visto por última vez pero… Ya no era el mismo, su mente estaba en otra parte. Ya no sentía la misma oscuridad campando a sus anchas en sus entrañas.

Inhaló hondo cerrando los ojos vueltos al cielo despejado entre las copas de los árboles. Era un día hermoso, cálido pero sin resultar tedioso, silencioso pero sin llevarle a pensar que el peligro estaba cerca. No, hoy era un buen día para empezar.

Desde que había llegado a Alexandría de mano de Aaron y Daryl, y tras haber hablado con la líder del lugar, Morgan había tenido una breve conversación con Rick. Había dolido demasiado, ¡estaba tan cambiado! Casi no podía reconocerlo…

Cada vez que le miraba no podía olvidar la sensación que anudó su estómago cuando le vio cubierto de sangre, con un caminante frente a él y habiendo escuchado la mitad de su discurso… ¿Qué había ocurrido durante el tiempo en que habían estado separados?

Las sombras en sus ojos azules contaban una historia que le hizo enmudecer en más de un momento durante su charla.

Pero no iba a dejar que su amigo siguiera caminando esa senda solo, iba a ayudarle. Iba a mostrarle el camino de la serenidad que le había llevado hasta aquellas puertas. Se lo debía.

\- No pienso hacerlo.- Escuchó la voz dura de Rick sentado frente a él en el suelo bajo los árboles.- Esto es ridículo.- Morgan alzó la mano que sujetaba el palo dándole con el extremo en el pecho obligándole a sentarse antes de que pudiera ponerse en pie.- Morgan…

\- Necesitas pensar en algo más allá de la sangre, de…

\- Aquí fuera no hago nada, Morgan. Mi familia me necesita dentro de esos muros, manteniéndolos con vida.- Siseó el hombre con la mirada encendida, las sombras hablando por él.

\- Si pierdes la cabeza, tendrás que protegerles de ti mismo, amigo.

Rick le sostuvo la mirada durante varios segundos, hasta que la bajó a la tierra frente a ellos rascándose el mentón, pensativo.

Morgan esperó paciente a sabiendas de que él tenía que querer hacerlo o si no, nada de eso tendría sentido ni el resultado duraría lo esperado. Debía querer hacerlo, no podía haber un sentido de obligación tras sus actos. Debía nacer de él.

\- ¿No hay nada más que pueda hacer en vez de esto?- Le preguntó con la cabeza aún gancha mirándole de soslayo.

\- Estás en un punto en el que hay que tomar medidas drásticas, Rick. Voy a saltarme varios pasos del inicio pero…- El hombre asintió para sí.- Así es como debe ser.

\- De acuerdo…- Aceptó finalmente el ex sheriff tomando una larga bocanada de aire.- ¿Con cuidado supongo, no?- Le preguntó esbozando una sonrisa irónica de medio lado.

\- Como si fuera tu propia hija.- Contestó Morgan correspondiendo su sonrisa y animándole con un gesto de su mano a que continuara.

\- Mi hija…- Dijo Rcik alzando sus cejas hasta alcanzar el nacimiento del pelo antes de negar de forma silenciosa y enterrar su mano en la tierra.

Cuando la alzó hasta la altura de sus ojos, entre la tierra y trozos de corteza, vio asomar el cuerpo circular y blando de una oruga. Rick volvió a mirar a Morgan con una clara súplica escrita en ellos.

No hay vuelta atrás, Rick.- Insistió el hombre viéndole levantar su mano izquierda al encuentro de la derecha y comenzar a rozar con la yema de sus dedos los pelos de la oruga.- Eso es, muy bien, sigue así.

Minutos más tarde, cuando oruga y hombre habían logrado conectar, el animal comenzó a trepar por la mano del ex sheriff por su antebrazo desnudo hacia su codo donde un pájaro descendiendo de entre los árboles, se lo llevó de almuerzo.

* * *

_Estas cosas se me ocurren cuando hablo con gente como Cassandre Watson, creo que ya curada de espanto de mis bizarrismos, sobre ese lado Zen con el que ha aparecido Morgan en Alexandría; zenismo que humildemente creo que Rick debería adoptar para sí mismo antes de liarse a tiros con su propia familia. "Dar cera y pulir cera" creo que no sería una enseñanza lo suficientemente "dura" para hacer espabilar al amigo de los rizos._

_Dicho esto, desaparezco tras una bomba de humo._

_*Banzai*_


End file.
